Surona Ai No Monogatari
by Adolf Trancy
Summary: V. EREN "Sabes que no te voy a dejar solo. Eres capaz de morirte si yo no estoy a tu lado: tienes una habilidad asombrosa para meterte en problemas. (...) Pasar tanto tiempo con Armin te está volviendo una persona muy deprimente."
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

**Levi**

**Lo último antes del final**

Todo. Se. Derrumba.

A mi alrededor no hay nada más que árboles rotos, caídos y marcados por las pisadas de los titanes: cadáveres llenos de sangre a los que les faltan partes de su cuerpo; como si fueran desechos. Demostrando, una vez más, que estas bestias no nos necesitan, que ni siquiera somos alimento para ellos: solo un juego. Nuestro sufrimiento es su forma favorita de entretenimiento.

Y, ahora mismo, yo les debo ofrecer un grato espectáculo. Siento mi cuerpo roto, derramado en el suelo de forma penosa; la sangre mana, perezosa, expandiéndose cada vez un poco más, reptando por mi cuerpo con desidia. Vaga, juguetona: sabe que no hay prisas. Este es el último movimiento, el paso definitivo antes de que el final, mi final, se haga tangible.

Tumbado boca arriba, con las articulaciones desencajadas, los brazos extendidos a los lados, tensos; sin poder moverme y con los cuerpos de mis compañeros desperdigados a mi alrededor: lo único que ocupa mi mente es el odio que les profeso a los titanes. Aún a las puertas de la muerte, mis únicos pensamientos consisten en exterminarlos: mutilarlos como ellos han hecho conmigo.

No intento gritar, no podría hacerlo: me duele hasta respirar. Mi garganta está seca, llena de polvo y quebrada; tampoco quiero hacerlo: no pienso darles ese placer, no puedo simplemente hacer lo que una persona normal haría en mi situación. Debo sobreponerme, escuchar a mi orgullo, hacer las cosas con esa dignidad que me caracteriza. ¿Afrontarlo? No hay nada que afrontar; voy a morir, lo sé.

Y yo no quiero morir. Me permito una sonrisa: tan leve como un soplo de viento, porque de otro modo me causaría un dolor insoportable; espero que aún así sepa transmitir mis emociones: melancolía, cinismo, y, sobre todo, una burla ante mi propia estupidez: ¿y quién desea hacerlo? Morir, quiero decir. Hay que ser idiota o estar desesperado para plantearse esa posibilidad. En este juego, simplemente, no hay otra opción que sobrevivir. Porque nosotros nos encargamos de salvarle el culo a la gente cuando las cosas se ponen feas, por eso: porque, si nosotros no lo hacemos, nadie lo hará.

Corrección: esto no es un juego. Ningún juego debería tener el poder de cobrarse tantas vidas: esto es algo dolorosamente cruel. Y real.

Me duelen los ojos, quizás debería cerrarlos para que no giren en todas las direcciones. Cualquier leve movimiento me provoca un sufrimiento horrible, agotador.

Estoy demasiado cansado. Y sé… que. El… final… ha. Llegado.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

**Armin**

**La incógnita del corazón de Mion (horas después de que los titanes atacaran al escuadrón de operaciones especiales; cuatro kilómetros al noroeste del altercado)**

Eren se sentó a mi lado, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Estaba recubierto de musgo, húmedo, de un verde intenso, aunque hacía más de una semana que no llovía.

Desvié la mirada a sabiendas de que no me podría escapar tan fácilmente de él; era mi mejor amigo, sabía que algo malo me ocurría, y no iba a detenerse hasta que lo supiera. Pero yo no me sentía capaz de contárselo: ni a él ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a la exuberante, trágica y encantadora Mion: posiblemente el hecho de que ella se encontrase lejos, protegida por los muros, contribuyera a mi mutismo.

Aquello me aliviaba, saber que esa tonta temeraria no podía sufrir ningún peligro. Sin embargo, me desconcertaba el dolor lacerante que sentía en el pecho cuando pensaba en ella, y cómo se me agrandaban los ojos al escuchar su nombre.

-Armin -su voz, pausada y considerada, cortó el silencio que envolvía la escena; no importaba que eludiera su mirada, notaba sus ojos atravesándome, recorriendo cada hilo de mis pensamientos intentando encontrar el desencadenante de mi frustración. Casi podía imaginar sus manos rebuscando, descartando y desenredando aquella maraña sin sentido: por extraño que pudiese parecer, los movimientos de Eren eran pacientes, y se adaptaban a mi silencio (a mi terquedad, en realidad) con una facilidad sobrecogedora. Y, aún así, yo sabía que él deseaba preguntarme, que necesitaba respuestas a mi comportamiento, a aquella estúpida huida. Me había marchado del campamento sin decirle nada a nadie, en silencio: necesitaba un lugar donde pensar tranquilo, un sitio en el que poder llorar.

Supuse que Eren comenzaría a lanzar más y más preguntas al vacío, pero solamente habló una vez, y no me sorprendió escuchar justamente lo que necesitaba oír: -, ella estará bien -Mion -. Connie y Sasha se encargarán de mantenerla entretenida, ya lo verás. Y cuando volvamos, seguro que es capaz de caminar sin muletas -no quise acallarle, decirle que lo más probable era que jamás volviese a correr de nuevo, que sus piernas habían quedado casi del todo inservibles: preferí disfrutar del momento, por ínfimo que fuese.

»Mira, ella también te estará echando de menos, lo sé. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta: todos hemos visto la forma en la que os miráis; siempre que podéis, estáis juntos, y a ella parece que se le rompe el corazón cuando escucha tu nombre. Igual que a ti -Eren hizo una pausa corta y me miró, esperando a que le reprochase algo, a que negase la evidencia. Notaba la sangre fluyendo por mis mejillas -. Sé que es imposible que dejes de pensar en ella, pero… deberías preocuparte más por ti: Mion está a salvo y tú…

"Tú no". Cerré los ojos y pensé en lo que había dicho. ¿De verdad era tan obvio que me sentía bien con ella? ¿Me gustaba? Encajábamos, eso seguro: era como si, al encontrarla, hubiese recuperado aquella parte de mí que había perdido tras la muerte de mi abuelo. Sí, me gustaba… Pero ¿en serio aquello era recíproco? No: no podía creerlo, y esa era justamente la razón por la que me encontraba tan… vulnerable.

Debería haber insistido, tenía que haberme quedado a su lado: así podría haber comprendido todo esto mucho antes (que la amo), y quizás mis pensamientos estarían lo suficientemente ordenados como pasar al siguiente problema: las noches en vela preguntándome si debo declararme.

Además, sus piernas están rotas, aplastadas, y posiblemente nunca volverá a caminar; aún es un cadete y ya no podrá realizar expediciones, matar titanes, volar con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Tampoco servirá de nada en las granjas; de la noche a la mañana, su futuro se ha torcido y roto, y yo no estoy allí para apoyarla.

Ni Eren. Yo sabía que Mion le había cogido mucho cariño cuando este se había rebotado contra Levi y había acudido a ayudarla, la primera vez, hace… ¿cuánto: seis, siete meses? Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

Ese era otro problema: Levi. Eren decía con una determinación apabullante que ella me amaba, pero yo estaba seguro de que a ella, quien de verdad le gustaba, era el comandante. Y eso me frustraba; sin razón aparente, me hacía daño.

-Ella no me preocupa -dije por fin, al cabo de unos minutos. Mentía, tenía que hacerlo, porque estaba seguro de que si lo admitía en voz alta, el sufrimiento sería peor -: los exploradores de Levi aún no han vuelto, nos estamos quedando sin provisiones y no llueve desde hace… ¿diez?, no, once, once días. ¿De verdad crees que tengo tiempo para pensar en Mion con todos los problemas que hay?- Hasta yo me di cuenta de que mi voz se había quebrado a media frase. No se me daba bien mentir.

Eren frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que ya sabía; que el escuadrón de operaciones especiales se estaba retrasando demasiado. Debía tener, además, un terrible cargo de conciencia: su obligación era estar allí, con Levi, y no conmigo. Si les había ocurrido algo a sus compañeros, él no podría perdonárselo nunca.

Eren no le había dicho a nadie por qué Levi había renegado de él tan de repente, y cada vez que el tema asomaba en alguna conversación se le fruncía el ceño. Quizás Erwin lo supiera, pensé. A lo mejor debería preguntárselo.

Tan pronto como apareció, aquella arruga catastrofista se desvaneció y Eren volvió a sonreír, de forma casi burlesca, apartando aquellos pensamientos negros por unos momentos.

-Así que ella no tiene nada que ver -me dio un codazo y soltó una estentórea carcajada mientras mi piel enrojecía más y más. El rubor de mis mejillas logró que su risa retumbara mucho más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía -. Armin, te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que sientes, y es maravilloso, porque ella también te quiere.

»Lo sé, no me mires así: deberías escucharla hablar de ti. Siempre está elogiándote, recalcando lo inteligente que eres; y valiente, y amable, y bondadoso...

Me quedé callado: no sabía qué decir. Supuse que Eren exageraba: era imposible que ella dijese aquellas cosas de mí. Sobre todo, acerca de mi valentía inexistente.

Eren sonrió, con una mano apoyada en la barbilla; leía mis pensamientos mejor de lo que yo creía.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que más te preocupa? Con respecto a ella, quiero decir -obviamente Eren no deseaba hablar de Levi, pero si quería responder a su pregunta con sinceridad, debía admitir que en gran medida mi desconsuelo se debía a su presencia en la vida de Mion.

-Ella... Siento que ella tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con Rivaille y sé que no podré… superarlo… Ella no… no me elegiría a… No, no… -las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y acallaron mis palabras atropelladas. "Tengo miedo a estar haciéndome ilusiones y que luego resulte que ella nunca me quiso", deseaba decirle, pero la frase se atascó en mi garganta. Un nudo oprimía mi cuello desde el interior.

Eren abrió mucho los ojos y me miró como si fuese la persona más estúpida que había visto en su vida.

-Armin, no seas idiota: el comandante jamás le ha dirigido una buena palabra. Le tiene un odio ilógico, y siempre que la ve se dedica a menospreciarla con la mirada.

Eso no era cierto. Todo lo que Eren decía era mentira; quizás no lo supiera, posiblemente no era consciente, pero yo sí lo había visto, tenía pruebas y, por lo tanto, para mí estaba muy claro que Levi Ackerman se sentía fascinado por Mion. Por supuesto, era lógico pensar que ella sentía lo mismo por él, porque el comandante también era increíble en muchos aspectos.

Quería creer a Eren.

Pero no podía.

-No es solo eso -dije, apenado, bajo la atenta mirada verde de mi mejor amigo. Ignoré sus palabras anteriores y usé otro argumento para no volver a un punto muerto -: siento que jamás seré capaz de declararme; que, aunque lo hiciera y ella me correspondiera, no tendría sentido, porque mi vida está en peligro cada día. Es imposible disfrutar de un amor así.

»Sé que pronto alguien la apreciará como yo lo hago, si no lo hace ya -"Levi", susurré para mis adentros -y que al final Mion se enamorará… de alguien que sea más valiente y… más útil que yo.

-Siempre vuelves a lo mismo: te subestimas una y otra vez.

»Ella te quiere. Mierda, Armin, ¿es que no lo puedes ver? -Llegado a este punto, el rostro de Eren se había crispado, y por un momento me pregunté si quizás el influjo de Mion se había extendido hasta rozarle también a él. Pero no. Hablaba desde el punto de vista de quien conoce un secreto, una persona que quiere gritar algo muy alto que para él resulta muy obvio y que, sin embargo no lo hace porque sabe que no debe hacerlo. ¿Qué era aquello que Eren conocía y no me podía contar?

-No -dije únicamente.

Y esperé a que el silencio fuese acallado por su voz. Él no habló.

Miraba fijamente un punto en el horizonte, con la expresión de su rostro tensa y una confusión atroz en los ojos.

Miré el cielo: las primeras estrellas comenzaron a titilar en la sábana añil que era el firmamento.

-Quizás… deberíamos ir a dormir -murmuré, y me puse en pie con torpeza. Eren asintió y repitió mi gesto, aunque en él resultó más fluido, más… elegante.

Había una sombra que lo atormentaba, y yo la intuía, peligrosa, inexpugnable: seguro que se trataba de Levi. Observé a mi amigo un par de segundos.

-Eren, ¿te preocupa algo?

Él, sorprendido, dio un respingo.

-No, nada, nada en absoluto.

»Buenas noches, Armin.

No insistí.

Comencé a alejarme, sin dirección concreta. Mi corazón me gritaba que corriera, que me ocultara del mundo para que nada más me hiciese nunca daño; quería estar a solas, pensar en la dueña de mi mente. Lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.

Pero antes de que huyera (de nuevo), la voz de Eren volvió a sonar en la oscuridad.

-Armin -guardé silencio.

»Entonces, ¿admites que estás enamorado de ella?

Me quedé callado: quería decir que no. No deseaba darle ese poder a nadie, el de conocer mis secretos; admitir que si alguien le hacía daño, estaría perdido. Y, sin embargo, necesitaba contar la verdad. Lo pensé durante unos segundos. ¿Lo estaba, me había enamorado de ella? Nunca antes había sentido algo así; tan fuerte, tan sincero y doloroso. Sin embargo, podía deberse simplemente a que jamás me había gustado alguien.

-Define "estar enamorado" -susurré.

Eren reía, pero me di cuenta de que debía haberse sonrojado hasta las orejas ahora mismo.

-Eso es que lo estás.

-Eso creo.

Las cigarras comenzaron a cantar.

Mion, mi pequeña y torpe Mion... Miré al cielo: al menos, tenía la seguridad de que, aún separados por kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra, contemplábamos la mismas estrellas.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

**Mion**

**Luces dolorosas (ese mismo día, horas antes, por la mañana; en la base, en la habitación de Mion)**

Despertó mojada, bañada en sudor.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, saliéndose de las órbitas, moviéndose en una y otra dirección. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas, y la luz que provenía de la ventana la cegaba y la hería como la punta de una daga.

Tenía que levantarse y correr las cortinas; apartó la manta a manotazos y se incorporó con dificultad. Algo marchaba mal, pero no sabía qué era exactamente.

Se miró las piernas: estaban ahí, pero no las notaba, como si fuesen un espectro, la sombra de algo que antes existía y ahora era solo una cicatriz.

Mion tuvo un terrible presentimiento y acercó las manos a los muslos, pero en el último momento se detuvo. ¿Y si sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas, y finalmente las había perdido? Respiró hondo y rozó con la yema del dedo índice la piel desnuda: sus manos estaban heladas, pero no las sentía. Probó de nuevo, posando los cinco dedos a la vez: nada.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. El miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella de aquella forma tan característica; metiéndose en su mente embotada y helándola por completo.

Una última tentativa desesperada: agarró la pierna derecha y la levantó, pero no se sostuvo en lo alto, era un peso muerto. La pellizcó por espacio de un minuto, y aunque la epidermis adquirió un tono rojizo, señal de que la sangre circulaba y era bombeada con éxito, ningún otro cambio se sucedió. No había dolor o tipo de molestia alguno.

Aquello desconcertó a la joven, que poseía ciertos conocimientos acerca del funcionamiento del cuerpo humano: sus piernas estaban vivas, pero... apagadas, dormidas, sumidas en un sueño profundo. Quizás al despertar de aquella forma tan impetuosa, alguna de las numerosas sinapsis que realizaba su sistema nervioso había sido realizada de forma deficiente.

Colocó el dorso de su mano derecha a escasos centímetros de sus malheridos ojos, haciendo visera. Aquel dolor le escocía, ardía, arrancaba sufrimiento a cada fibra de su ser, arañando desde dentro las paredes de su cabeza; no podía pensar, no era capaz de sacar la más mínima expresión lógica, y eso la sulfuraba.

El Sol brillaba en lo alto, y su luz llameaba.

Mion cerró los ojos con fuerza: estiró su brazo hasta que rozó el suelo: después el otro. Comenzó a arrastrar las manos por él, hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo se mantuvo rozando la tibia madera. Esta crujió bajo su peso.

Una rendija de luz alcanzó su rostro y la nada negra en la que estaban envueltos sus ojos se volvió roja. Un ramalazo de dolor la golpeó: se sintió débil, enfermiza. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era, de la suerte que tenía al poder preocuparse de heridas como las de las piernas, o el molesto ardor que provocaba aquella quemazón en sus ojos.

¿Por qué estaba viva? Debería estar muerta.

Pero ahí estaba, en un camino intermedio entre su cama y el suelo de la habitación; la cabeza, boca abajo, comenzaba a dolerle por la continuidad de aquella presión malsana. Hizo fuerza con los brazos, arañando la madera con las uñas: sus piernas eran una carga pesada. Por suerte, sus brazos se habían hecho lo suficientemente fuertes para soportarla.

Los botones de su camisón emitían un sonido susurrante al arrastrarse por el suelo. Se habían convertido en la banda sonora de aquella extraña escena, junto a los jadeos, a los golpes sordos que emitían las palmas de sus manos cuando chocaban contra el suelo.

Mion amaba el Sol, siempre le había gustado; le hacía sonreír en los días grises y le sacaba destellos a sus cabellos oscuros; endulzaba su mirada torva y la envolvía de tal forma que la hacía sentir más limpia que cuando se bañaba. Sin embargo, en los últimos minutos había comenzado a odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Apretó los dientes: se encontraba en una de las situaciones más embarazosas de toda su vida y, por primera vez, no era su culpa.

Unos metros después, tras diez exasperantes minutos de agonía y esfuerzo físico, se topó con las cortinas, pegadas a la pareed. Las aferró con fuerza y tiró de ellas: la sala, tras sus párpados finos, se volvió de color gris. Nunca un color tan triste le había parecido tan maravilloso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con temor.

Se sentía mareada, débil; las piernas comenzaron a dolerle, y el vientre. En cualquier momento se desmayaría; aún no había vencido, pensó. Y, sin embargo, aquello no la desmoralizó en absoluto.

Intentó levantarse, aunque no lo logró.

Sus piernas estaban tan rotas como el primer día, y eran tan caprichosas como... como su regio padre. Iban y venían a su antojo, a veces funcionaban, mientras que otras eran un mero adorno. Nunca volverían a realizar su cometido.

Mion volvió a arrastrarse por el suelo, esta vez con sus ojos bien abiertos. Sabía que la inutilidad de sus miembros inferiores esa vez se debía únicamente a aquel dolor, producto de la luz del Sol. Se pondrían a funcionar de un momento a otro, o al menos intentó convencerse de ello.

Intentó pensar en cosas bonitas: en el color de las fresas, el olor del césped, el sonido que emiten las hojas cuando, al ser pisadas en otoño, crujen; el sabor de la tarta, el tacto de... la mano de Armin.

Armin: se aferró a su voz de niño, a la forma de su cara, a su aroma, a todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Era su luz, más que el Sol. Era certeza absoluta, era color maravilloso. Sus ojos, tan azules; sus cabellos, tan rubios. Le gustaba todo de él: su inteligencia, su recato, sus movimientos pausados, recelosos. Le gustaba escucharlo hablar sobre sus libros, acerca de su abuelo o de las cosas que lo sorprendían: amaba aquella faceta apasionada que tan poco sacaba a la superficie.

A decir verdad, lo amaba todo de Armin. Estaba enamorada de él. O eso creía: nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso por ninguna persona, pero ella creía firmemente que aquello era amor.

Se aferró a su sonrisa mientras sus manos se impregnaban del polvo del suelo. Sí, su sonrisa: la de la última vez, aquella que le dedicó antes de partir, tan tierna, tan rota, que decía tantas cosas... Ese trazo en su rostro que le rogaba desesperadamente que lo agarrarse del brazo y le pidiese que se quedara a su lado; aquellos ojos chispeantes que lloraban, secos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Mion. Todos los rayos de luz que alguna vez la rozaron le habían hecho daño. Sin pretenderlo, simplemente irradiando calor, dándole cariño: o quizás era justamente cuando desaparecían, cuando las nubes los cubrían y empezaba a hacer frío.

Los músculos de Mion temblaron en convulsiones espasmódicas ante el esfuerzo: tenía frío, mucho frío. El sudor cubría todo su cuerpo.

En verdad le faltaba su Sol, lo echaba tanto de menos…

Notó calambres en los brazos, pero se obligó a avanzar.

"Piensa en cosas bonitas, en algo encantador". Pero hasta Armin la hacía desgraciada; Sasha y Connie, y hasta la excéntrica Hanji le habían preguntado el porqué de su tristeza, y sin embargo ella no creía ser infeliz. Ahora, y pensándolo bien, hacía mucho que no sonreía, sonreír de verdad.

Un sollozo grave y estridente recorrió su garganta: su sufrimiento no tenía nada que ver con sus estúpidas piernas; fuera de que, por lo general se movían cuando ella se lo ordenaba y hoy habían decidido desobedecerla, aquel ardor ofuscante, lacerante, siempre la acompañaba. No, lo que de verdad le hacía daño era estar lejos de Armin, su Armin.

Cerró con fuerza los puños y volvió a arrastrarse, pero sin detenerse en su cama, sino en la pared en la que se encontraba empotrado el armario. Estaba sucia: necesitaba un baño.

Se desnudó en el suelo y después cogió entre ambas manos el pomo de la puerta para impulsarse hacia arriba; sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero la sostuvieron. Poco a poco, las fuerzas volvían a ella.

Mion abrió rápidamente la puerta, para no desequilibrarse; sacó una camisa limpia, la chaqueta, un par de pantalones, una pareja de calcetines blancos, la ropa interior y el arnés, y lanzó sobre la cama el arnés y la chaqueta. El resto de las prendas los puso en equilibrio sobre su brazo derecho.

Intentó levantar el pie del suelo, y esta vez lo consiguió. Sonrió y repitió la acción con su otro pie como protagonista esta vez: su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos comenzaron a refulgir.

Caminó despacio, sin prisas, con las plantas muy pegadas al suelo: abrió la puerta del baño con la mano libre y colgó la ropa de un gancho. Sacó una toalla limpia del mueble del baño y asió la pastilla de jabón entre sus dedos. Abrió el grifo: el agua, helada, comenzó a salir a borbotones.

A Mion le gustaba el agua fría, y se bañaba a menudo con ella: le hacía sentir más limpia. Además, la despertaba mucho más que el agua caliente, que únicamente la embotaba y hacía que deseara volver a meterse en la cama.

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, se metió en ella, el cuerpo entero a la vez: sumergió su cabellera y su rostro, para borrar aquellas lágrimas que clamaban "Armin" a gritos. Cerró los ojos: se imaginó cayendo a las profundidades, al lecho de un río, con el agua lamiendo sus heridas, resaltando las cicatrices. Quizás el cauce de aquel río seguiría el trayecto de la expedición de Erwin.

Se estiró y su nariz rompió el encanto al atravesar al agua y emerger. La pastilla de jabón resbaló entre sus manos y descendió lentamente al fondo de la bañera. Mion la rescató antes de que acabase la caída, y comenzó a restregar su cuerpo con vivacidad.

Cuando salió del agua, alcanzó la toalla blanca y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo. Se vistió y se adentró en la habitación contigua, con miedo a que sus piernas volvieran a fallar; nunca antes le había ocurrido lo de aquella mañana, y no entendía a qué podía deberse. Quizás debía decírselo a alguien, pensó, pero pronto descartó la idea; ese alguien, por su bien, se lo contaría a otro alguien, y al final Mion quedaría postrada en cama para toda su vida (por su bien, claro).

Por el momento, abandonó la idea a su suerte en el rincón de los pensamientos problemáticos mientras se abrochaba el complicado sistema del arnés. Por ahora debía centrarse en una elección mucho más sencilla: ¿debía abandonarse a la ayuda incondicional de las muletas? Hacía cuatro días que las había abandonado, pero hoy se sentía terriblemente débil, y Mion consideraba absurdo comportarse de forma orgullosa cuando la única respuesta factible ante un problema era pedir ayuda; las recogió de debajo de la cama y, tras hacer la cama y recoger su camisón y la ropa sucia, abrió la puerta apoyándose en ellas y salió al exterior.

Caminó por el pasillo como quien se cree ante una emboscada: esperaba alguna mirada de reojo, algún susurro sofocado, pero no había nada. Todo estaba en silencio.

El chocar de las muletas contra el suelo, pasos que se arrastraban; Mion había vivido eso antes: sin embargo, ya había olvidado aquel sonido que tanto tensaba sus hombros, esa humillante sensación de haber perdido. Sí, así era como se sentía, derrotada. Y aquella pequeña batalla perdida no era nada más que un bache en el camino si la comparaba con todas las que le quedaban.

Mion recordaba perfectamente que, al final del pasillo, había una estúpida escalera de piedra, sin sentido, que la esperaba, ansiosa, para ponerla en apuros de nuevo. Avanzó con prisas, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta o el día fuese tan hermoso que ella necesitase con todas sus fuerzas salir al exterior.

Se detuvo un momento cerca de una ventana y se asomó por ella, cautelosa, antes de enfrentarse a su nuevo desafío. El Sol brillaba en lo alto: un rayo acarició su rostro y, por un momento, sintió que Armin se encontraba a su lado. Lo imaginaba ante sí tocándola, rozando con su dedo la piel suave de sus mejillas, borrándole las lágrimas. Pidiéndole perdón por no haberse quedado. Aunque no tenía que disculparse por nada.

Entonces lo vio: una silueta tocada con una capa verde que galopaba de forma atropellada hacia las puertas del castillo. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al reconocer, aún en la distancia, a uno de los exploradores de la patrulla de Levi. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido?

Por primera vez aquella mañana, (¡por primera vez en mucho tiempo!) recordó a Levi. La preocupación por él la asaltó de aquella forma cruel y cobarde, como solo actúa un carterista: "no, Levi no", pensó, asustada.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba en el suelo. Sus piernas habían cedido y temblaban, y no lo hacían por su horrible mutilamiento, sino por el terror, por la ansiedad que se había apoderado de ella. "Levi no"... ¿Y si las noticias fueran buenas? ¿Y si se tratase de Armin? ¿Y si habían muerto todos? Y si, y si…

Mion intentó levantarse, y lo consiguió. Estaba tan enfadada que no sentía el dolor.

No podía decirse que su relación con Levi Ackerman fuese muy fluída, o incluso que se hubiesen cruzado más de tres palabras sin que él le mostrase su animadversión, pero ella, desde pequeña, había sentido devoción por él: lo admiraba. Le gustaba porque era un héroe, una persona íntegra que ponía a todos en su lugar; era inteligente, sincero y valiente. Sin embargo, cara a cara era desagradable, grosero y, a su pensar, demasiado nostálgico.

Aún así, era su Levi. Le tenía un aprecio que no podía negar, y por eso mismo, al ver aquella capa verde ondeando, al observar cómo el caballo casi no podía avanzar por el cansancio acumulado, Mion se levantó.

Y no solo eso: corrió. Después de tanto tiempo, sintió aquella ligereza, la fuerza olvidada de unas piernas dormidas. Se deslizó hasta las escaleras, volando sobre los peldaños, sin tropezar; saltó el último tramo de la escalera y se dirigió hacia las caballerizas. Esperó. Cogió aire varias veces, notando sus pulmones cansados, doloridos, pero ese dolor era reconfortante, y aguardó a aquel jinete al que no conocía, con el corazón en un puño y los labios apretados: a punto de llorar.

El hombre llegó dos minutos después; reventado, con las ropas sucias y una fea herida en el brazo, descabalgó. Mion acudió presurosa en su ayuda, tomando de las riendas el corcel y llevándolo a un redil limpio con agua y forraje.

El explorador, un hombre moreno, alto y con una bonita mirada verde al que Mion conocía de vista, se la quedó mirando, impresionado. No era extraño que supiera del desafortunado "accidente" que ella había sufrido.

Aún así, se sobrepuso al instante y salió corriendo de los establos.

Mion lo alcanzó rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó. Por lo general, jamás se hubiera entrometido en un asunto como aquel, ni en ese ni en ninguno, pero estaba irritada y dolorida; quizás por eso se mostraba más audaz de lo normal. Porque no soportaría perder a Levi. "¿Qué?" Aquel pensamiento fue una bofetada para ella: "¿Qué demonios me pasa?" No se lo cuestionó ni se lo reprochó, ni hizo nada por evitar que aquel pensamiento volviera a asomar. Simplemente, jamás había pensado que Levi significara tanto para ella, pero tampoco le disgustaba: solo le sorprendía.

El hombre ignoró a Mion, o al menos lo intentó. Ella era una muchacha persuasiva, amable, buena. La gente, de un modo u otro, le cogía cariño, y es muy difícil no darle lo que quieres a alguien a quien le tienes cariño.

Quizás ese fuese un mecanismo de defensa de aquella niña extraña de pasado especial.

-Dímelo -habló ella de nuevo, frustrada. Él la observó un momento y apartó rápidamente la mirada. Aquellos ojos oscuros, ofuscados, denotaban una rabia y una frialdad que, aunque escondidas, marcaban fuertemente el carácter de la muchacha.

-No. Tengo prisa: deja de seguirme.

Debo llevarle un mensaje importante al comandante, así que no me estorbes más.

Mion no desistió. Volvió a correr detrás del hombre, sus piernas sufriendo por tanto esfuerzo en un solo día.

-¡Espera! Apenas puedes caminar, estás exhausto.

Dame a mí el mensaje y yo lo transmitiré; mientras, tú puedes descansar -ante la mirada desconfiada que el explorador le mostró, ella sonrió con cansancio y dijo: -. Confía en mí. Mis piernas pueden ser débiles, pero mi mente es fuerte y está regida por mis responsabilidades; vivo por ellas: eso es a lo que me comprometí cuando decidí servir a la causa.

El hombre sopesó el peso de aquel discurso.

-Está bien: dile al comandante que el cuerpo de operaciones especiales ha sufrido un ataque a cuatro kilómetros del punto de encuentro.

Todo pareció ponerse en blanco para Mion. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio mientras un dolor áspero y lento la embargaba. El mundo daba vueltas y ella no era capaz de moverse; las luces ardían en su cabeza y la consumían, primero lentamente, y después de forma vertiginosa. Debía sobreponerse, pero el nombre del capitán inundaba su mente, y ella se imaginaba mil escenas, mil situaciones distintas. Levi estaba muerto, esa debía ser la verdad. Y ella quería llorar, pero no podía, no ahora, no tras haber soltado semejante parrafada, no ante aquel hombre.

-¿Hay algún superviviente? -Se obligó a preguntar, intentando sonar lo más fría y analítica posible. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos temblorosas. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, las piernas sufrían calambres y aquel dolor en sus ojos no la dejaba pensar. Había una luz intensa, dolorosa, en el interior de su cabeza, y ni siquiera veía el rostro mal afeitado de aquel mensajero.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, el capitán me urgió a que abandonase el lugar y trajese este mensaje; eso es todo lo que sé.

A Mion le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Bien -susurró con voz impávida.

Y echó a correr.

Corrió porque le dolían las piernas como nunca antes lo habían hecho y necesitaba entumecerlas lo suficiente como para no sentirlas.

Corrió porque había prometido transmitir el mensaje y su orgullo la impelía a hacerlo.

Corrió porque estaba segura de que pronto las lágrimas caerían por su rostro.

Y corrió porque sabía que tenía que comprobar ella misma si Levi había muerto. Y, en caso de que no fuera así, debía ayudarlo en todo lo posible. Corrió, en definitiva, para abandonar a sus demonios e impedir que el miedo la detuviese.

Corrió.

Corrió.

Y, entonces, por fin pensó en Armin.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

**Levi**

**Nada sigue igual (se despierta tras su desmayo)**

Todo sigue igual.

El mundo parece alzarse para encontrarse conmigo: el impacto vacía mis pulmones y me aplasta contra el suelo. Jadeo en busca de aire. Abro los ojos.

El mismo paisaje postapocalíptico me espera, con los mismos árboles de ramas quebradas y los mismos desperdicios humanos.

¿Me pongo en pie? ¿Y por qué no? Intento incorporarme sin éxito: la exasperación me recubre como una cédula. "Imbécil, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?" Una vez más, busco despegar mi cuerpo del musgo y los helechos, pero vuelvo a caer al suelo: siento una fuerte punzada en la espalda. "Mierda, levántate". Pero no soy capaz. Y sé que la fuerza de voluntad no servirá de nada ahora.

El dolor va en aumento, hasta que todo amenaza con fundirse en la oscuridad. "Y una mierda", pienso: "no voy a dejar que ocurra otra vez". No obstante, y como ya ocurrió cuando quise levantarme, no me sirve de nada mi mente.

No entiendo cómo Mion puede vivir con esta situación tan tediosa, dejando que una carcasa controle lo que hay dentro de ella. Ni siquiera me pregunto si dedica parte de su tiempo a analizar su situación; no la reprendo, no la juzgo. Sé que se castiga por cosas que no puede controlar, y por muy estúpido y monástico que llegue a ser su comportamiento, sus ansias de autoflagelación, no puedo hacer nada para que esa imbécil burguesa y de pensamientos revolucionarios cambie su forma de pensar.

Es un bicho revoltoso, esa Mion. Pero… "pero no es del todo tonta".

¿Sabrá ya lo que ha ocurrido? Sí, seguro que sí: Shawn es veloz y valiente, seguramente ya haya llegado a la base. El mensaje ha sido transmitido, y yo estoy vivo. No por mucho tiempo, claro. Pero sigo aquí.

Y esa imbécil cabeza hueca debe enterarse cuando todo haya acabado, cuando yo esté muerto. No es difícil: seguramente se encuentre recluida, debido a su estado físico.

No espero que manden ayuda alguna para rescatarme: moriré aquí, solo; así es como debe ser. Porque esa tonta tullida no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salir de la cama. Vendría a rescatarme, lo sé: lo haría por sus propias y egoístas razones, pero lo haría. Y eso es lo que importa: no quiero que lo haga.

No tengo ni idea de por qué tengo la necesidad de apartarla de esta mierda. Creo que quiero que vuelva a su estúpido castillo y se haga a la idea de que va a tener que casarse con algún gilipollas con mucho dinero para hacer feliz a su mierda de padre. Quizás… no quiera que sea feliz. No, ese no es el punto: no me importa nada si esa niñata es feliz o no. Es algo mucho más intenso y desconcertante: no atino a comprenderlo. Es como si…

No, no importa.

Una vez más, intento levantarme, y esta vez lo consigo. Me doy cuenta de que no puedo utilizar el brazo izquierdo, que yace inerte a un lado de mi costado, y de que me he torcido el tobillo derecho.

Camino un par de pasos, con la certeza de que, allá donde esté, Eren seguirá cuestionando mis decisiones: se interrogará acerca de aquello que hizo mal para que lo mandara con el grupo de Erwin; Armin debe estar haciéndose muchas preguntas, intentando ser valiente. Hanji pensará en sus putos titanes; Erwin buscará el modo de ganar una guerra perdida de antemano, y verá mi pérdida de forma totalmente militar: lo que más le debe importar es el hecho de que estas bajas seguramente conseguirán desmoralizar al cuerpo. Y Mion… Mion hará lo mismo que yo: intentar caminar, aún con la seguridad de que solo va a caer.

Las piernas no aguantan mi peso, y yo voy a parar al suelo.

Caigo, y por un segundo me parece que el mundo lo hace conmigo. Luego, me doy cuenta de lo egocéntrico que acabo de sonar.

Y recuerdo unas palabras, dichas hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera deberían estar guardadas aún. "¿Por qué un gran hombre? Un buen hombre es suficiente, Levi Ackerman."

Todo se vuelve negro.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

**Eren (Armin se aleja; él se queda solo, rodeado de oscuridad)**

"Define estar enamorado"; aún recuerda las palabras cargadas de pragmatismo que Armin le dedicó hace unos segundos. "Así que… está enamorado. Definitivamente, Armin se ha enamorado." Eren sonrió unos momentos, protegido por la noche: se alegraba por su amigo.

Después, la negrura se comió sus facciones y lo envolvió en el más denso pesar cuando otro recuerdo vino a su mente. Armin había dicho… había comentado un nosequé acerca de que Levi tenía ciertos sentimientos por Mion. Imposible. Eren había desechado aquella posibilidad con desdén, sin dedicarle apenas unos segundos, pero la revelación seguía allí, latiendo. Y no le abandonaba.

No podía dejar de pensar en Levi, en que este le había ocultado muchas cosas días atrás cuando le obligó a sumarse, como uno más, a la expedición de Erwin en vez de seguir el plan original y formar parte de su propio grupo. El capitán parecía enfadado cuando le transmitió su decisión, pero Eren había palpado algo que no solía estar normalmente. ¿Qué podía ser? Intentó analizar con frialdad su comportamiento: irritación, impaciencia, desdén… componentes habituales del carácter taimado del capitán. Y también… también había… resignación. Sí, había resignación en su voz, como si la decisión no hubiese sido del todo (o en absoluto) suya. Y, sin embargo, había transmitido aquella terrible sentencia con una frialdad inapelable, tomando el control. Fingiendo que era un pensamiento suyo y no implantado de antemano. Por supuesto, aquello había sido un fuerte golpe para Eren.

¿Quién se lo había podido meter en la cabeza? ¿Quién había causado esa situación? En un principio, Eren había pensado en Erwin. Aún recordaba el momento en el que se había sumado a su grupo, resuelto a echarle en cara lo que le había hecho, y este lo mirara con una sorpresa totalmente desarmada antes aún de que él escogiera sus palabras. No, él no había sido.

¿Quién entonces?

Fue en ese momento cuando se tomó en serio lo que había dicho Armin. No porque lo creyera, por supuesto, sino porque cuadraba. Si fuera Mion la causante de todo aquello… bueno, eso tendría sentido.

Ella le habría pedido al capitán que enviase a Eren junto al grupo de Armin, para que él lo protegiera en caso de algún ataque. Y Levi, por alguna razón, se lo habría concedido. Si no fuera porque Eren conocía al capitán, habría dicho que era lógico creer que la causa de su rendición era que a este le gustaba Mion.

Pero ese no era el caso. Eren conocía a Levi, quizás incluso demasiado, y no podía estar seguro de los sentimientos que este profesaba hacia nadie, debido a la sólida armadura que se había construído en torno a su corazón, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que debía haber algo más, algo que él no conocía.

Cogió aire y emitió un suspiro suave, imprimiendo en él toda la frustración que sentía. Le dolía la actitud del capitán, su frío desinterés. Pero más aún le molestaba la desconfianza que este le había mostrado.

Le había dicho… le había exigido… no lo recordaba bien, maldita sea: las palabras exactas no le venían a la mente. Sin embargo, la idea estaba muy clara: "cuida de esa cabeza hueca". "¿La mía?", había preguntado él, con su rostro encendido y lleno de rabia. Y Levi había negado de forma enigmática, con sus habituales gestos de irritación impresos en el ceño.

"Idiota", había dicho el capitán, apretando los dientes con fuerza, y es que no le apetecía tener que explicarle… aquello. Parecía que se tratase de un tema sumamente delicado.

"¿Idiota? ¿Yo?", se preguntaba ahora Eren; sus cejas formaban un tejado de lo fruncidas que estaban. "Al final no me dijo a qué se refería, el muy obstinado, ¿y el imbécil soy yo?"

Desechó aquellos pensamientos oscuros y echó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía calor: demasiado, a decir verdad, y el hecho de que no lloviese empeoraba la situación; aquello también lo exasperaba.

Le dio un puntapié a un guijarro. Algo fallaba: era la resignación, tan impropia del capitán. No, la idea de dejarlo en la estocada no podía haber sido en absoluto suya, era… ¡era imposible! ¿De quién, pues? ¿A quién tenía que proteger? A Mion, pensó al momento, rescatando la idea de Armin. Pero ella estaba a salvo, y, aunque no fuese así, se encontraba demasiado lejos como para que él pudiera hacer algo.

Armin lo sabría, seguro. Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, Eren debería habérselo contado.

Armin. ¿Armin? Armin. Sí, Armin: tenía que ser él. Sonaba descabellado, pero si su amigo tenía razón cuando había definido los sentimientos de Levi… entonces, posiblemente, Mion también sabría que Levi le amaba (en el caso hipotético de que así fuera). Y lo habría aprovechado de un modo totalmente egoísta.

Le pegó un puñetazo a un árbol, a medio camino entre el enfado y la exasperación. Comenzó a gritar, frustrado:

-¿Así que es eso? ¿Soy una marioneta de Levi? ¡Se creen que pueden jugar conmigo!

¡Mierda! Si es eso, yo… yo… ¡voy a…!

Estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas, no por primera vez. Pero tampoco se preocupó por intentar razonar. Estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para convertirse en una diva y velar únicamente por sus intereses.

-¡Malditos! ¡Cabrones! Los voy a…

-¿Eren? -Una voz lo interrumpió en medio de sus estentóreos insultos. Era fría y profunda como una vara de acero, fuerte y amplia como el tronco de un árbol. Una voz tan conocida que no dudó ni un segundo sobre quién era la persona a la que pertenecía.

-Mikasa… ¿Qué ocurre; qué haces aquí?

Ella la miró con su expresión vacía, como si fuese un niño pequeño al que hubiese que explicar hasta las cosas más sencillas y sin imprimir ni el más ligero sentimiento a su voz, dijo:

-El comandante Erwin te ha hecho llamar. Eren, ¿has hecho algo para que…?

Eren negó con la cabeza sin volverse ni siquiera para mirarla. Odiaba aquella parte de Mikasa, esa que siempre se entrometía en su vida como si de ese modo él fuese a compartir todos sus secretos con ella. La quería, por supuesto, pero era un tanto posesiva, y "un tanto" era un eufemismo para decir cuánto se metía en los asuntos de Eren.

-Por supuesto que no -respondió con tono crispado, haciendo entrechocar los dientes con fuerza para no gritarle -. Da igual: voy a hablar con Erwin.

No hace falta que me sigas -agregó, con la esperanza de que, por una vez, le dejase en paz. Ella lo miró largamente antes de responder.

-Eren, sabes que no te voy a dejar solo. Eres capaz de morirte si yo no estoy a tu lado: tienes una habilidad asombrosa para meterte en problemas.

-¡Aaaaag! Déjame en paz, Mikasa -ordenó esta vez.

-Quiero estar solo -dijo de repente, con un afán deprimente en la voz y una mirada muy dolida en los ojos. Mikasa lo observó con la misma curiosidad con la que podría examinar una barra de hierro y tiró de la manga de la chaqueta de su amigo en la misma dirección de la que había venido ella unos minutos antes.

-Vamos, Eren: pasar tanto tiempo con Armin te está volviendo una persona muy deprimente.


End file.
